


Murdock Luck

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [16]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Infinity Gems, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Minor Injuries, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Religion, Religious Discussion, Seizures, or at least one plus mention of potentially more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter was pacing, panicked and shaking, “What happened back there?”Foggy shook his head, “I don't know, but we have to stay close to Matt, he'll freak out when he wakes up.”“Your, friend and father seems to have had a seizure.”“What?!”“Did he lose his sight to a brain injury by chance? Had a history of them or seizures?”Foggy shook his head, “No, he- he's had head injuries I'll admit, but it's been... a long time since he's had a severe one. He-”Peter winced, “He said he saw an angel. It's not, what you think, it's not, flashes or anything like that it's, the necklace I, took from you. There's something in it, it's... dangerous.”That got the man's attention, “He, tracked this?” He was startled as his hand slid over the amulet.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: The Devil's in the details [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179





	Murdock Luck

Peter was pacing, panicked and shaking, “What happened back there?”

Foggy shook his head, “I don't know, but we have to stay close to Matt, he'll freak out when he wakes up.”

“Your, friend and father seems to have had a seizure.”

“What?!”

“Did he lose his sight to a brain injury by chance? Had a history of them or seizures?”

Foggy shook his head, “No, he- he's had head injuries I'll admit, but it's been... a long time since he's had a severe one. He-”

Peter winced, “He said he saw an angel. It's not, what you think, it's not, flashes or anything like that it's, the necklace I, took from you. There's something in it, it's... dangerous.”

That got the man's attention, “He, tracked this?” He was startled as his hand slid over the amulet.

“Yeah, saw it... how many blocks would you say, Peter?”

“7, seven blocks. He, felt it from the lab we were at and then it, was suddenly there and he tried to follow it because they're dangerous.” Peter frowned at Matt still out on the bed, “And Foggy caught the thing when I threw it to him, so I'm betting, that thing around your neck is not a good thing to have in the room with him.”

“Your blind friend, can see my amulet?”

Foggy sighed before, “Look, Matt is, different, alright? He doesn't see with his eyes, he sees with everything else. Whatever that THING is, he sees it as something that we can't. Either way, that thing around your neck, will freak him the fuck out when he wakes up. Is there, something you can put that thing in that can... hide it from his senses, please?”

“Give me a few minutes, I'll see if this helps,” Peter seemed to relax as he left the room.

“Foggy, that thing, it's- don't let those things get that close to dad ever again, okay?”

“I, couldn't even tell you what happened, he just...”

“Seized up, yeah I saw.”

“Now I really wish I'd just taken him home instead.”

“You and me both but that thing. It's a beacon Foggy. Here, let me show you.” Peter grabbed his backpack to get his glasses, “Edith, I need everything you have on the stones I was looking into earlier. Specifically Matt Murdock's reaction to them.”

“Nothing is listed under that name, here is the known information you reviewed earlier though.”

“Right, the Redacted's reaction.”

“Here it is, it seems to match previously deleted files, would you like me to remove them?”

“No, not this time, but, let me know if similar cases occur. My friend is going to read this, so don't shut down until I say, alright?”

“Of course.”

Peter passed them off while Foggy read. “Fury called it a 4 dimensional object... technically speaking, human's shouldn't be able to perceive them. If dad can, witness them, maybe touching one just, threw his brain over the edge and seized it up.”

“He wasn't touching it though. He was standing next to me, I was touching it.”

“Foggy, this thing throws off a huge aura to him. You were touching a stone. He was touching the rest of it. God only knows what might have happened if he actually touched the stone itself.”

“How is he? Any change?”

Peter jumped and shook his head, “No, he, hasn't woken up. What, where'd you put the stone?”

“Away, hopefully hidden from him well enough that it won't be effecting him anymore.”

“I really am sorry for taking it, but it's really dangerous. And some kind of beacon, calling invaders to it. It needs off this planet.”

“That amulet has saved this planet, more than once.”

“Would it have been necessary if it wasn't here in the first place?”

“Fair point, we can't know for certain. How did you happen upon the stones; you knew he reacted that way.”

“Second hand knowledge, from dad coming home so drunk he was rambling and from what I got from Nick Fury's files,” Peter blinked at the reaction, “You know Fury.”

“Yes, sadly.”

“He introduced him to one of the stones. Tried to get him to track them down. Like some fucking blood hound. He wants them.”

“I thought this was the only one returned...”

“Apparently not. I've got the other now on a stealth one way trip to the nearest black hole. I'm hoping it won't survive, if it does, high likelihood of it being transported very fucking far from here either way.”

“He lied.”

“Yeah, that's what people in power do, lie and manipulate to stay in control.”

“I can't give up the stone.”

“Goddamnit, what good are they if all they do is bring things to us that could annihilate us!”

“It has saved the world, many many many times.”

“I am so fucking sick and tired of EVERYONE and their fucking high horse bullshit! We have our own fucked up world to deal with... What is bringing all those bigger and badder things to us, are those fucking stones. We get rid of them, we're just one floating rock, circling a bigger floating star. Not a single damn reason for anyone to want to fuck with us. But nah, keep all the bells and whistles going off and see who shows up.”

“That's your theory...”

“Oh you don't even want to start with any of dad's.” Peter blinked as he listened, “He's shifting, not waking up yet shifting but the his brain is waking up shifting.” Peter grabbed his arm, “Let him wake up before you go throwing him unknown person data. Just, back off, I'm here, he'll wake up freaked just give him a minute to zero in and calm down.”

“This is not an uncommon occurrence, is it?”

“This, is a once in a lifetime occurrence, I just know dad when he's out of it.” Peter held up 3 fingers before slowly counting them down before shifting his hand toward the bed when Matt jumped and panted, backing himself against the wall before he seemed to calm down.

“Peter,” he smiled and tipped his head, “Foggy,” Peter was smiling at the confused blinking when Matt's head turned toward their new friend, “Who are you, and where am I?”

“We're safe, dad. This guy is the owner of the um, stone. He also happens to be a doctor. Said you seemed to have had a seizure from being so close to it.”

“Would explain the headache, where's... the item, did you get it out of here?”

“No, he, put it somewhere where it couldn't effect you. We haven't convinced him to give it up.”

“It, doesn't belong here, it's broadcasting... something people can't, can't see or hear but it is, it's calling things to us! It will keep calling things to us the long it's here!”

“Are you certain it is the stone causing these, episodes and not past trauma?”

Peter glared while Foggy took a very slow exhale he squeezed his eyes shut. “Yes,” Matt shot upright and started walking.”

“Mr. Murdock, where are you going?”

“I'm sure it's broadcasting, and it's doing it at a frequency you can't understand, or experience but it is.” Matt glared toward the person on the other side of a door while he stomped by, Peter and Foggy following after their confused host. It didn't take him long at all, running his hand along the wall before he pulled on something and a shelf opened up, “Just because you can't see something, or experience something doesn't mean it doesn't exist,” Matt reached out, frowning, as his hands ran along the seams, “It's behind this... I just, can't feel a trigger.”

“Must say, neat trick.”

Matt glared as he turned, “Open it then, it's right here,” Matt jabbed his pointer finger down. “Whatever this is, it may keep me from Seeing it, but I still feel it. Pulsing behind this wall.”

“If I open that, you have a high likelihood of another seizure.”

“But, it's not a beacon, now is it? Nothing to worry about, then.” Matt was smiling, “Why is your heart beating so fast?”

“Because you've just found a room, hidden for over a hundred years, in a matter of minutes.”

Matt laughed, “Wow, the design sucks, it's obvious.” He shook his head, “Took me longer to figure out a lock in a high-rise.”

“It's, not hidden in a conventional sense.”

“Yeah or at all with that thing in there.” Matt's head tilted when a hand raised to wave off people gathered at the door, “So, are you going to listen to us? Now that I've crossed paths with that thing, I will feel it for blocks, at least maybe even miles potentially. Once you know it's there, feel it, you just, know.”

“I can not give up the stone. It, was the only thing that saved us last time.”

“Was there a time before?”

“No.”

“Was the attacker eliminated?”

“Yes.”

“Why was the attacker here?”

“I don't know.”

“Lie.”

“Some beef against the human race.”

“Lie.”

“He came for the stones.”

“True. So, let me get this straight. The Attacker, Thanos, came here specifically for these stones. And your reaction was to fight with these stones instead of getting them as far away as possible?”

“Yes.”

Matt attacked, hands grabbing for his throat and lifting him up, shoving him against the wall in his way. What surprised him was the hand reached out, palm out, a stop motion, “Then why is it still here?!” His head ticked up when the weight on his arms lifted up on its own.

“Because, Mr. Murdock, it saved us before, it can save us again.”

“If that thing wasn't here there would be no need to be saved!”

“I admit, you are right...”

“Then why keep it now, only to attract them again?! To attract worse?!”

“Fear, fear of the unknown.”

Matt growled, “Peter, can you get this thing open?”

“Probably?”

“No need,” Matt stepped back when the man lifted up of his own accord. “I suggest you leave the room. Perhaps the building.”

“I'm not leaving until that thing is back in the Heavens where it belongs.”

“Always the religious ones,” he grumbled, “I suggest space then, as a doctor.”

Matt backed himself to the corner of the room, “I'm good. I'll just be a bit stunned. Peter, call one in for transport.”

“It's already on it's way.” He shrugged, “Cover your ass, right dad?”

“That's my boy.”

“You're about to become uncomfortable, Mr. Murdock.”

“Every second of every day, just get it on it's way, Peter, make sure it's heading the opposite direction of the first one.”

“Edith already has a course set. Just needs the stone.”

Matt's eyes went wide when the wall opened revealing the angel. “Get it, out of here. Now.”

“Oh,” a voice said, making Matt blink and reach back, his senses were still stunned, the image still there but thankfully rapidly fading as it quickly zipped away. “Alright, Mr. Murdock, I, am beginning to understand why you call them angels.”

“Um, Doc, you okay?” Matt could finally make out the image of Peter waving a hand in front of the man's face before he seemed to snap out of it, “There you are. Everything alright?”

“Alright, Mr. Murdock, I believe you.”

Matt sneered, “What made you change your mind?”

“Yours did. Just, let me know if you find another. I'll, attempt to help however I can.”

“I haven't even caught your name... usually someone's said it by now.”

“Oh, sorry dad, this is Dr. Stephen Strange.”

“Thank you, Dr. Strange.” Matt winced, “Great, now I have a headache.”

“That makes two of us, Mr. Murdock. Now, if you'd kindly carry on about your day..”

“Translation, get out of my super secret room,” Matt chuckled at Foggy's joke as he rubbed his eyes and followed after.

“Did anyone grab my cane?”

“Yep, right here on the right,” Foggy held the folded cane out and Matt smiled, “Hey, one of us has to keep an eye on it.”

“Yeah, one of us does.”

“Not on cane duty, hah!”

Matt snorted as he grabbed the kid around the shoulders, “So, how long was I out this time?”

“Not all that long. Dr. Strange transported you though, so, that might be why it took so long. Took us a bit to figure out that that thing and you in a room together was bad news.”

“Doesn't answer the question...”

Peter sighed, “45?”

“30-45 yeah somewhere in there.”

“I've had worse.”

“Seizures?”

“No, that's... new, I meant black outs.”

“Dad, you just, Foggy's right, you are a duck.” Foggy was snorting while Matt looked confused, “Water off of duck.”

“He's still just stunned by everything, little buddy, don't worry he'll be back to his normal punching shit Murdock in awhile.”

Matt patted Foggy's shoulder, “He's right, I'm still just, happy he listened to reason.”

“I'm just glad that didn't turn into a giant fucking religious debate,” Peter grumbled before shrugging at Matt's head tilt, “I'm actually currently compiling a plausible argument for like half of the bible at this point. My brain hates me!”

“Peter, we talked about this.”

“I mean that they could be factual, dad. Angels, sent to earth, bringing tidings or destruction. Sound like something to you?”

“Yeah-”

“That would mean people use to be as sensitive as you... to witness them.”

Matt nodded, “My bet? Chemical changes as plants and bacteria evolved.”

Peter blinked, “I'm sorry, say what now?”

“Coffee beans, they literally became caffeinated to ward animals from eating them, so they can seed and spread new growth, things like that. Human's response.”

“I could really use some coffee after all this,” Foggy grumbled while Matt laughed.

“See my point? As they evolve, we evolve and vise versa. We've dulled ourselves over time, adapted to diets we had to due to terrain and conditions and half dulled our taste and smell with things like adornments and additives...”

“Shit, everyone at one point, could have been just like you, dad.”

“It might, we'll probably never know.”

Peter was just distantly walking at Foggy's other side, “I did not sign up for this... Now you got me wondering about- I demand pizza...”

“Pizza it shall be,” Matt smiled as he shifted sides before hugging his boy. “Oh, I've got a really good one for you!”

Peter growled, “I don't wanna know.”

“Oh come on, this one will make you laugh.”

“Fine, what is it?”

“The Virgin Mary story, completely plausible.”

Peter was confused, slowing until Matt drug him with him, “You including the whole 'Jesus' thing with that or just the virgin Mary?”

“Just Mary.”

“I mean, yeah, whole lot of luck to have that happen but yeah, plausible.”

Matt was grinning, “Good, you know better, now I know I don't have to worry about you.”

“Huh?”

“Just, if you need... something... middle draw right of the bed. And don't end up with a virgin Mary story of your own.”

Peter pulled away, groaning and hiding his face, “Dad! Seriously, we're not like that!”

“I know, I'm saying, whenever it does change, you know where they are. And let me know if they're out.”

Peter shuffled as he grumbled, “Thanks.”

“Trust me, much better than the talk I got when I was your age... Nuns...”

Peter finally burst out laughing, “Oh oh, yeah, the abstinence crusade or something, yeah. I remember those stupid assemblies.”

“Just, take care of yourself kid, if you got a question, ask, and make sure to let me know if anyone gives you shit trying to get your own if you need them.”

“Otherwise I end up like you?”

Matt blinked, “I will remind you, you are, a statistical anomaly. It's why your mother took so long to figure out she was pregnant and why I had no idea. She was on the pill and I never did anything without gloves on... things just happen, and sometimes, God just blesses you.” Peter rolled his eyes before glaring when Matt ruffled his hair. “So, did anyone get an eta on that test?”

“3 days. Then have to wait for the rest of the paternity papers to go through.”

“Still trying to figure out how he can be so Goddamn Catholic-”

“Don't Blaspheme...”

“And still believe after everything.”

“Foggy, the point is that, great or small there's always something out there, maybe looking out for you or punishing those that have wronged or even, just felt enough for life to want to spread it where there was none. It's not the stories themselves that matter, it's the meaning to them.”

“Yeah, yeah. So, Matt has seen angels, which we will never be able to see-”

“Lucky bastards,” Matt grumbled.

“That's still-”

“Ask Dr. Strange if you want to know what they look like, he's got better points of reference.”

“Yeah, I guess he does. Alright, pizza, beer, movie night?”

“Yeah! Have you heard about the new Star Wars-”

Foggy and Matt groaned, “Kiiiid.”

“But-”

“No commentary plus isn't that still in theaters or something.”

“I'm out,” Matt grumbled, hating dealing with audio descriptions in theaters.

“Maybe, but we aren't going to the movies.”

Matt and Foggy turned their head as the kid shrank, “Peter, are you admitting to what I think you're admitting to?”

“Never admitted anything.”

Matt reached out and hugged his kid, smiling, “That's my boy.”


End file.
